


will you be mine (on valentine’s)?

by busanboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gyuhao if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanboy/pseuds/busanboy
Summary: hansol stresses over the 14th of february.





	will you be mine (on valentine’s)?

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do this lil thing for valentine’s day and also because verkwan makes me cry so much, they deserve this
> 
> uh enjoy!

hansol rarely did anything like this. maybe that’s why he was so nervous to the point of incredibly sweaty palms and his ‘nervous look’ (a constipated-looking grimace) taking over his features. he glanced at his watch once, twice, three times before taking a deep breath and assuring himself that everything was going to be fine. after all, that’s what soonyoung, chan, jeonghan, even seokmin, had told him earlier that day. if so many people thought the same way, it had to be true. 

right?

  
  


**D-3**

hansol, in all of the twenty years of his life, had never been _this_ stressed before. or at least, that’s what he kept telling chan, who was generally very good at pretending to listen. 

“i mean, what if he doesn’t like it, huh? what then? what am i supposed to do then?” the brown-haired boy whined, staring at his grand total of two ideas penned down into his flimsy notebook. he didn’t know what it was, but his brain just refused to do its job. he’d been planning this for days, ever since february begun. but to hansol’s dismay, whatever idea or suggestion he had never felt right. he always felt like there was something lacking, like more had to be done for things to be perfect. 

hansol wasn’t _usually_ a perfectionist, but seungkwan really made him want to be one. hansol wouldn’t be caught dead doing anything half-assed for that boy.

“don’t sweat it, hyung. i’m serious. you need to stop worrying so much,” chan replied, standing with his arms on his hips as he looked at his messy closet. “are you gonna help me pick out a birthday outfit or not?”

“this is important, chan!” hansol groaned, flopping onto his back. “valentine’s day is three days away!” 

“yea, and my birthday is TOday? what is wrong with you.”

if hansol hadn’t been the one that planned the birthday party in the first place, he definitely would’ve stayed home to brainstorm. thankfully, chan was pretty lax about the whole thing. he just wanted to have a nice dinner, free of charge.

“hansol. seungkwan isn’t going to, like, hate you or anything. i doubt he’s going to even reject your proposal. plus, if he does, what’s the big deal anyway? it’s only valentine’s day. it’s one day out of three hundred and sixty-five that you get to impress him. loosen up a little.”

the boy sighed and looked at his notebook once again. he whispered a thanks before closing it and shoving it into his backpack.

“i think the black button-up with the purple flowers is the nicer top. have you thought of pairing it with those shoes jihoon got you for christmas last year?”

  
  


**D-2**

hansol was with mingyu and minghao this time. he’d originally invited the two to help him think of ideas for his valentine’s proposal, but he soon realised what a mistake he’d made. as everybody else would’ve expected, they were just flirting with each other the whole time. their way of giving useful input was by talking about their past dates, and how lovely they’d been. this was not helping hansol.

the boy whined again as he stuffed his face with yet another forkful of the chocolate cake mingyu had graciously brought over. 

“why don’t you order some hamburgers from that place he likes so much? or you could just ask him to meet you at the restaurant itself? he’s sure to know where it is,” minghao suggested. the first helpful thing any of them had said all afternoon.

“do you think i could order in and ask him to meet me at my place? do you think he’d actually come?” hansol asked sheepishly. the two nodded. seungkwan’s really open, they said.

by the time mingyu and minghao left, hansol had a whole page full of ideas and a rough plan of what he was going to do. the boy smiled to himself as he went to bed that night, a huge chunk of the heavy weight on his shoulders alleviated. he could only hope that the next two days would go smoothly.

  
  


**D-1**

things were not going smoothly. the florist hansol was depending on getting his bouquets and decorations from was under renovation, the jeans he was going to wear the next day had a giant splotch of mango ice-cream on it (thanks, soonyoung!), and the gift he’d gotten for the other boy had gone missing. 

it took a lot for hansol not to give up and burst into tears when he realised that the brand new hair-straightener he’d gotten for seungkwan was not at the back of his closet like he thought it was.

“i don’t know where it is? and shit, everything’s gonna look so ugly it’s all gonna be all colourless and so unromantic without any flowers or decorations and- oh my god. i’m really going to lose my mind,” hansol panicked over the phone to chan. 

“why would you check your closet?”

“what? because i put it there? pay attention. anyway, my planned outfit is totally ruined now too, i don’t have any bloody pants to wear. what am i supposed to do, ask him to be my valentine in my underwear? chan, hel-“

“you put the hair-straightener under your couch, remember? you said that it would help you be ‘less stressed’ because you’d have to look at it less, or something.”

hansol paused his fretting for a minute. he walked over to the sofa in his living room and looked under it. the nicely wrapped, hair-straightener-shaped box really was there.

“okay, yea, you’re right. but what about the decorations and my fricking pants!! what’re your solutions for those!”

chan sighed loudly, mumbling something about how he’d be over with seokmin, and how they’d help him find a solution.

hansol heaved a sigh too, mildly placated.

  
  


**D-DAY, VALENTINE’S DAY**

thank god for jeonghan. he’d heard of the younger boy’s plight and brought over a box brimming with fairy lights and tiny glow-in-the-dark stars. hansol almost cried (again) after his living room was set up, the lights beautifully strung around the place while the glowing stars occupied the empty spaces.

thank god for chan, for buying and bringing over the food from seungkwan’s favourite restaurant, while picking a few desserts from a bakery down the road. the food smelled delicious, and hansol would’ve become hungry if his stomach didn’t feel so full with butterflies and moths and other flying insects. 

thank god for soonyoung, who had kindly lent hansol a pair of jeans similar to the ones stained. he almost forgot that the staining had been done by the aforementioned boy in the first place (not that it really mattered anymore, anyway).

it was almost time.

  
  


**dokyeom:** hey is everything set? i’m about to bring him over now

 **ch-ch-chwe!:** yea  
**ch-ch-chwe!:** i think  
**ch-ch-chwe!:** thanks

hansol touched his temple. a migraine was slowly creeping up on him. what if seungkwan didn’t like the surprise? what if he found it really gross and walked away? what if seungkwan rejected him, and didn’t want to be his valentine? 

**dokyeom:** hey don’t worry okay?  
**dokyeom:** things are gonna go really well! :-) i swear!!!

hansol closed his eyes and rubbed his knees. he looked around at the set up and nodded to himself. he did a good job. if seungkwan didn’t like that, at least he did.

one would often hear seungkwan before you actually saw him, and that’s exactly what gave such a jolt to the younger boy when he heard the loud (yet, comforting) laugh of the boy through his door. hansol stood up and straightened his posture, smoothing down the imaginary creases in his t-shirt.

 **soonie:** BOOSEOKSOON IS HERE  
**soonie:** LITERALLY WALKING TO YOUR FRONT DOOR RIGHT NOW

 **ch-ch-chwe!:** omfg okay ok

  
  


“yea, and then i said that i’m not _that_ dumb, and that i’d be able to win anyw- woah,” seungkwan paused, his loud voice faltering upon opening hansol’s front door.

he looked around with his mouth agape, before his eyes finally landed on the nervous boy in front of him, that was really trying his best to smile. he had a box with an obnoxious bow stuck to the top of it in his arms, stretched out in seungkwan’s general direction. 

when the two made eye contact, hansol was reminded why all of this was worth it in the first place. the fairy lights were reflected in the other boy’s eyes, rendering them sparkly and twinkly. they mimicked a night sky, and hansol couldn’t stop looking into them.

“happy, uh, valentine’s day,” hansol finally said.

“what’s all this?” seungkwan replied, voice barely above a whisper. he walked forward, the corner of his lips lifting when he spotted the familiar takeout boxes on the coffee table and the other boy’s facial expression.

hansol took in a deep breath.

“boo seungkwan, will you do me the honours of being my valentine?” 

the mentioned boy didn’t seem to register how much space he had around him, his body so close to hansol’s that he could smell his cologne. 

“you dummy. yea, of course. of course i’ll be your valentine. the hell, of course,” he laughed, enveloping hansol into a hug, not caring that the box between the two was causing discomfort. “god, hansol, why’re you so cute?”

hansol remembered what it felt to be comfortable again, letting out a sigh of contentment and relief. he ditched the box, throwing it onto the couch before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“you really didn’t have to do this, you know,” seungkwan sounded out as they stood there, holding each other. “i would’ve said yes even if you asked over text message. heck, i already assumed we were each other’s valentine’s’. you didn’t have to go through all the trouble.”

hansol blushed and looked down before mumbling something about how ‘his boyfriend deserved the most and nothing less’. this earned yet another tight squeeze from the other boy.

“i love you,” hansol said.

“i love you, too. really. oh god, i’m gonna cry.”

the two almost forgot that seokmin and soonyoung were still standing by the front door, smiling while they witnessed the couple kiss.

everybody was right, everything really was going to be fine. and it was.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn’t too shitty eerrjdjdjd lol! i’m not SUPER happy with this might come back and edit it some more + add some tags
> 
> anyway i just wanted to post something for v day so yea!!!
> 
> also happy birthday to the Actual Love Of My Life lee chan! mr lee chan i love u so so so much!


End file.
